Ruby Biggle
' Ruby Millicent Biggle' is a pink and purple female Biggle who debuted in The Kidsongs TV Show's season 2 episode, "I Can't Play Sports". Ruby Biggle was voiced by Julene Renee in season 2, while Amy Manlapaz performed in the costume. For the later videos from 1994 to 1995 (seasons 3 & 4), Ruby was performed by Kimberly Bretto-Smith. For the last 2 seasons and for the last 5 videos, she was played by Marilyn Rising. Bioo Ruby is Billy's eight-year-old big sister and daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Biggle. She and her family live in a fancy house with a purple roof and yellow spots in Biggleland. Personality Ruby is sweet, loving, and kind to all the Kidsongs Kids, especially Billy Biggle and Freckles. She is always willing to help when problems arise amongst the group. Like her brother, Ruby changes color when she is sad, mad, or sick (for example, in "Dream On!", Ruby becomes green when she is feeling ill). Appearance Ruby has a pink coat, a purple tail, purple hair, yellow ears, and a light pink tummy and paws. Additionally, she possesses a small pouch on her tummy. Ruby usually wears a yellow bow on her head, but will swap for another garment when in costume. Appearances The Kidsongs TV Show #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 13: I Can't Play Sports (first appearance) #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 14: A Community Assignment #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 17: Megan's Bad Day #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 18: Safety First #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 22: Weather Biggle #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 24: Wild West Fever #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 26: Birthday Blues #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 28: Sign Language Communication #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 30: A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 1: Transportation #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 2: Give My Regards To Brodway #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 3: Man's Best Friend #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 4: Let's Dance #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 5: La La Bamba #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 6: Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone? #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 7: Alex Alex Alex #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 8: Garage Sale #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 9: Here, Kitty Kitty #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 10: Mind Your Manners #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 11: I Have An Idea #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 12: Share and Share Alike #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 13: Collector's Item #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 14: Fiddle Me This! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 15: All The News That's Fit #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 16: Circle of Life #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 17: Practice, Practice, Practice #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 18: Reach For The Stars! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 19: Playtime Favorites #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 20: They Don't Raise Horses, Don't They? #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 1: All Together Now! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 2: Gone To The Dogs! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 3: Put Your Dancin' Shoes On! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 4: Bang Your Drum Loudly #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 5: What I Want To Be! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 6: Let's Go Barefootin' #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 7: Learning A Lesson #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 8: It's Doggone Day! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 9: Working Together #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 10: Water World #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 11: Practice Makes Perfect #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 12: We Are Family #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 13: Let's Look It Up! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 14: Brady "Safety" Kimball #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 15: Throwing Curve Balls #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 16: I Went To The Animal Fair #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 17: Billy's Doctor Visit #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 18: Sharing and Caring #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 19: It's Monster Truck Day! #Kidsongs TV Show: Season 4: Episode 20: Dream On! “I Can...” Series #Kidsongs: I Can Go to the Country! #Kidsongs: I Can Bop with the Biggles! #Kidsongs: I Can Put on a Show! #Kidsongs: I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs! #Kidsongs: I Can Dance! #Kidsongs: I Can Do It! Adventures in Bigglelans #Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday #Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (final appearance) Trivia *Ruby is the most notable female biggle. *Ruby loves baby animals and trains, as her favorite song is The Locomotion. Gallery RubyShowVHS.png|Ruby from the back of the VHS cover for Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show Billy_and_Ruby_Biggle.png|Promotional picture of Billy and Ruby Biggle Vlcsnap2015080314h11m47s246.png RubySwimsuitSkirt.jpg Vlcsnap2015080303h44m12s203.png Vlcsnap2015061220h44m10s33.png Vlcsnap2015061220h54m05s138.png Vlcsnap2015061221h02m12s92.png Vlcsnap2015072020h22m02s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h53m48s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h53m08s21.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h58m50s192..png Vlcsnap-2015-06-12-21h05m37s186.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h35m42s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h46m33s186.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h49m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m25s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m53s179.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-21h59m35s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h25m54s86.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h29m34s238.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h49m11s122.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-18h43m54s249.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Biggles Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters